A tool caddy which provides a carrier having open sides and a recess element configured to receive a part of the body of person in an open recess area to locate such part of the body closer to the center of mass of the tool caddy.
Conventional tool boxes typically provide sidewalls and bottom which establish an enclosed space in which tools can be removably placed. This conventional construction form has disadvantages. A first disadvantage can be that tools contained inside the enclosed space cannot be accessed from the sides of the tool box. A person must reach inside the enclosed space from the open top portion of the tool box to access and return tools. Depending on the task and the position of the person relative to the conventional tool box this may be an impediment to performing task(s). Additionally, tools placed inside a conventional tool box may lay on top of one another contributing to the difficulty of removing and returning tools.
A second disadvantage of conventional tool boxes can be a construction form which locates the center of mass of the tool box a distance away from the body of a person carrying the tool box. The greater the distance the center of the tool box is located from the body of the person carrying it the more difficult carrying the conventional tool box can become.